An Act of Kindness or What If?
by Jessi B
Summary: This fic would take place at the very beginning of episode 8, the one where Hiei kidnaps Keiko. I was re-watching my YYH with someone when it struck me. Hiei/Keiko fic
1. What If?

Note: Old fanfic that really needs more editing, haven't been on in a bit and decided to re-upload some things.

Keiko's dark eyes were fixed more internally then out as she walked down the sidewalk. Who was that girl Yusuke was with? The blue haired girl was wearing their school uniform but she didn't remember seeing her before...

She barely glanced at the small dark figure she passed.

"You must be Keiko..." The deep male voice stopped her in her tracks, she blinked and turned to answer, when her eyes fell on the boy though, they widened. An eye in the center of his forehead caught her full attention and she had a moment to think it was the most beautiful purple she'd ever seen, then his whispered word brought the darkness of sleep crashing around her.

Keiko woke with a start, gasping. She was on a cold concrete floor, boxes were stacked everywhere, so she assumed she was in a factory or storage place. Her school satchel lay on the ground beside her and she saw a group of people standing motionless a bit away.

"Don't bother."

Keiko almost screamed when she turned to find the dark boy by her side, where he hadn't been a moment earlier.

"Don't bother," he repeated. His dark ruby eyes were cold.

"They're under my control, they won't even acknowledge your presence. And don't try to escape, I'm faster."

"Who are you? Why...why are you doing this?" she pulled her satchel to her chest, comforted to have something so familiar.

"I want the other treasures the Reikai Tantei, the Spirit World Detective, has. You're his friend, he'll exchange them for you."

"W...who? I don't know any detectives..."

A corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk.

"His name is Yusuke."

"Oh, him," a flicker of her former irritation rose up. "Maybe you should've kidnapped his girlfriend Botan, I'm sure he would come MUCH faster. He didn't even TELL me...I helped bring him back from the DEAD, you think I'd at least deserve to know he'd decided to..." Keiko sniffed and pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head on them she hid her face as she began to cry.

She heard a movement at her side at felt her chin lifted to meet dark red orbs.

"Crying doesn't help. Tears don't make things happen or stop, it's a lesson you should learn quickly in life." He released her chin and she watched his turned back a moment, thoughtfully.

"Tears...they don't change things. Sometimes though...sometimes it's alright to cry, because...because nothing else can wash the soul, because nothing else comes from so deep..." The brown haired girl murmured, voice older then her age. The boy's dark head snapped back around at her as she spoke in carefully measured words. "Tears are the blood of the soul..." Keiko turned away from him, suddenly finding the piercing red eyes almost too much to bear.

"Why has the boy made you cry?" The soft question startled her. Usually saying such things seemed to make people look at her oddly.

"I love him, and he was with someone else," she said turning back to the dark man-child. His eyes regarded her steadily.

"Love is foolish."

"Don't you care for anyone?"

"No. When you care, it lets others hurt you." His voice was sure and tinged with bitterness.

"Then you must be very lonely. Sometimes...a lot of the time, caring hurts, but that doesn't mean you stop trying."

"What do you know of pain, you're just a child..." he turned from her then, eyes fixed somewhere in the darkness.

"I...When I was very little..." Keiko stopped, feeling her throat close on the words she'd never spoke aloud. Why share with this shadowy boy when she'd never shared with anyone else? Why share at all, since he seemed to care so little for her problems anyway? She swallowed hard and continued, looking straight ahead into her memories, feeling the boy's eyes on her again. "When I was very little, maybe three, my mother told me..."

"I'm tired of this Keiko!" A much smaller Keiko's eyes widened as her mother walked into her room.

"I...was just playing grown-up Mommy..." Keiko said, her eyes wide from under the big brimmed hat she wore.

"Get out of my stuff! I told you not to bother it!" Her mother snapped, yanking Keiko towards her roughly and beginning to take off the too big clothes the child was in.

"I was careful, Mommy!" Keiko said softly, begining to cry.

"I leave the house a few hours for a date and come back to find you making a mess of things. I'm tired of it Keiko. I never wanted you. You just happened because I didn't take a pill right. I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm just twenty! Damn it!" She tossed the things on the bed and glared at Keiko, it was a speech the little girl heard often, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"For being born? Yeah, well me too..." Her mother turned away, picking up a phone book beside the bed. "And maybe it's time I did something about it..."

The next day, Keiko was woke up and fed a nice breakfast, something that her mother had never done for her, then bathed and dressed in her nicest clothes. Then her mother had driven to a temple orphanage a few blocks away.

"I got a kid I don't want, what do I do?" The woman she spoke to blinked at her in shock a moment, before shuffling out the right papers to sign. A little later, Keiko was led away by another woman; she looked over shoulder to see her mother, only to find she'd already left.

"My parents now...They came and got me a few weeks later. They're not always perfect but...they want me. Sometimes...sometimes I wonder where she is. If she ever thinks about me...and why she didn't want me..." Keiko closed her eyes, feeling tears squeeze out to trickle down her cheeks.

"Why...why did you tell me this?" The dark deep voice questioned softly, hesitantly.

"I don't know, I've never told anyone. Not even Yusuke, and he's been my best friend since I can remember. " She opened her eyes, blinking away tears, to find the boy a bit closer.

"When I was born..." he stopped, voice cracking as though in an intense pain. "I was born among a race of ice women who didn't need men to breed. I was conceived through a union with a man. My twin...was female, so she was allowed to stay, but I...I was a Forbidden Child. I was taken to the edge of a cliff and..." he turned away, something restricting his chest till it was painful.

"No!" Keiko's outraged voice brought his head around again. Tears trickled down her face, but her eyes were dark and angry. "How could they do something like that? Just because you were different?" Her tears flowed suddenly faster and she looked down. A gentle, callused hand tilted her head back up, a look of confusion on his face.

"You...cry for me?"

"Yes, because...because I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped it. Because someone could let such a thing happen...Because..."

"You couldn't have been, it was years ago..." his voice wasn't as harsh as it had been, and he'd moved to kneel at her side.

"I...It doesn't matter, SOMEONE should have been! No one should have to feel...to feel a mother throw them away. You didn't do anything...you were just born." Keiko's hands were clinched into fists on her satchel, her entire body was tense with anger.

"Why do you...care? You don't even know me..." Hiei's voice genuinely curious.

"I know that it hurts...And I know it never stops hurting, no matter what you do."

"How can you know so much about me? How can you see my soul, you're just a human..."

"Maybe...but, I'm a human who hurts like you do, but I haven't stopped feeling. Or learned to learn to stop crying..." Keiko trailed off, looking into his face, noting just how much of a child still lurked there.

"I don't want to kill you," he said suddenly, his red eyes serious. "I thought I could, or make you a monster...but...I should kill you. You make me feel, and that's dangerous."

"Maybe...or maybe it just feels that way, because you haven't cared in a while. It's always scary. If you care, you let a person near you, you can get hurt. If you don't though...you might not hurt, but you won't…you won't really LIVE either." She watched him think that one over as she looked over at the army of people to her side. "What are you going to do anyway? Use the treasures to take over the world or something?" His short snort made her glance around.

"Something like that."

"Then what?"

"What?" He sounded startled.

"If you take over the world, then what?" She asked again.

"I'll find my sister." The dark resounding voice was hesitant.

"Your sister?"

"She...was kidnapped, I've been searching for her," he looked away.

"Oh, but...then? What are you going to do with the world?"

"You ask too many questions!" he snapped turning away.

"You don't have to do this you know, to find your sister. I mean…won't you get into some sort of trouble?" Keiko actually felt worried for the boy…man.

"Yes. I'll probably be sent to a high security demon prison if I'm caught."

"Doesn't that worry you? Who would find her then?"

"Why do you care?" he snarled standing suddenly.

"Because...because I don't want you to go to prison. I want you to find your sister." His eyes met her serious ones and he didn't see any trace of mockery.

"Even...even if I wanted to stop things I couldn't now. In a little while that boy will be here..."

"Yusuke works for whoever's after you?" Keiko looked thoughtful. "I can help then, he'll listen to me. Or I'll slap him until he does."

The girl's dark eyes were determined. He hesitated, thoughtful suddenly, then his eyes snapped up, looking just beyond her.

"Listen to her, Hiei. She's right, and you know it." The redhead walking towards them was so beautiful it was almost startling. Even the pink uniform he wore couldn't detract from his looks.

"Kuruma..." Hiei hissed, drawing his sword and stepping between the boy and Keiko.

"I'm here to talk, Hiei. Don't make me fight you."

"What do you want?"

"For you to give this up. Koenma has already offered me a reduced sentence, sort of a...working parole." Kuruma said stepping closer, hands in his pockets as Hiei sheathed the sword.

"And if I don't want to give up?"

"You already know the answer. I owe this Yusuke my mother's life, I'll fight with him against you if I have to. But I don't want to."

"What exactly would this...parole require?" Hiei said softly after a moment.

"You can ask him in person, after we take the girl home," Kuruma said smiling softly.

"My name's Keiko," 'the girl' said standing, "and I'm coming with you. I wanna vouch for Hiei." Kuruma blinked, looking between Hiei and the girl a moment, a question in his eyes. He smiled after a moment.

"Why not? It can't hurt, can it?"

"The meter just went dead," Yusuke said shaking the watch. Botan was leaning over his shoulder to tap it when her own watch started beeping, she pressed a button on the side and a small screen lit up.

"Yes, Lord Koenma?" she chirped politely.

"Botan, tell Yusuke the third treasure has been recovered, Hiei turned himself in. Keiko's here with us, I'll send her home shortly, so tell Yusuke not to worry." The screen then flickered and went off.

"That's it?" Yusuke sounded outraged. "No fight? He just turned himself in?"

"You should be happy Yusuke, it makes your job easier…." Botan said with a smile.

"I guess..." Yusuke growled, not sounding happy. "But I was looking forward to fighting him..." Yusuke grinned at Botan's exasperated look.


	2. Reality is an Illusion...

"I think it went well..." Keiko said hesitantly. They were walking towards Keiko's family's noodle shop. Kuruma stood on her right and Hiei on her left, the latter didn't seem very happy.

"Considering, it went quite well," Kuruma agreed with a smile. He'd never expected the human to back Koenma into a corner, and his fox-demon half savored every moment. Between the two of them poor Koenma hadn't stood a chance. The young girl, when impassioned about something, was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hmm," Hiei responded, glaring at the sidewalk. Kuruma glanced over in time to see his lips twitch however.

"We're here!" Keiko announced, smiling. "Come on in! We're not busy at this hour, I'll treat you both to dinner..." She motioned them inside with a grin and seated them.

"Hi, Papa," she kissed her father's cheek, making three dinners quickly. "These are my friends, Hiei and Kuruma, I ran into on the way home and invited them in for dinner..."

"You know we don't mind, Keiko," her father said with a smile as Keiko dished out three specials. Her father turned back to a conversation he was having with a regular as Kieko moved with a practiced ease to the table despite her laden arms. Kuruma stood, helping her as she reached them and Keiko grinned and thanked him.

"I can carry four specials if I really need to," Keiko grinned. "It's something you pick up when your family owns a noodle shop."

"It smells wonderful," Kuruma commented, picking up his chopsticks. Hiei did the same, eyeing the food a bit more warily. He watched the others begin to eat before he himself ate. Some habits died harder then others, and he wasn't exactly used to trusting people. He listened as Kuruma asked Keiko about school and other normal human things. He relaxed despite himself, enjoying just listening to the friendly voices. It had been a long time since he could do just that without worrying about an attack from behind. He tensed as a loud voice broke out from the front of the shop.

"It's Tomoe again..." Keiko muttered as the teenage boy she referred to spoke up again, louder then before. Tomoe was big and muscular with a thatch of blonde hair and an almost attractive face, if it weren't for the constant cruel half-smirk that played across it.

"This dump seems to have gone even MORE downhill," Tomoe said loudly, "no one's even taken our order yet..."

"I'll be back..." Keiko said with a glare that wasn't directed at her companions. Hiei's eyes followed her worriedly as she went to take the order of the rude boys, her father shot her a grateful look as he and her mother finished with their customers. The small shop was beginning to liven up a bit.

"I'm sorry," Keiko said politely, "what can I get you three?"

"Well, if it isn't Keiko," Tomoe said with a cruel smile as he began to rattle things off rapid fire.

"Don't," Kuruma warned, catching Hiei's wrist as he went for his sword. Hiei glared at him.

"Let me go, Fox..." He growled.

"No, Keiko can take care of herself she works here, remember? And if those boys do try anything I'll personally help you thrash them, deal?" Kuruma said in a low voice, keeping one eye on Keiko as Hiei nodded slowly. Kuruma released his hand and watched in amusement, as Keiko not only caught everything the boys could throw at her, but bit back too. This one, he decided, would be interesting to have around.

"There you are," Keiko said smiling and unloading her arms on Tomoe's table. She smiled, giving him his check and tuning back towards Kuruma and Hiei rolling her eyes. Kuruma laughed, covering his mouth with hand in a habitual gesture. Keiko slid into her seat and smiled.

"They're always like that," she explained with a sigh, picking up her chopsticks again. Hiei glanced at the still noisy ningens. He didn't like the looks being shot in their direction. "They complain, make noise, order food, complain some more, pay, then leave, I don't get it but they're customers..." Keiko said shaking her head.

"It doesn't make much sense," Kuruma agreed with a nod and a shrug. "They're probably just acting tough," he continued in an amused tone.

"Probably." Keiko agreed, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't get boys, no offense. Why do they always have to beat something up to prove they're best? Or yell and act tough?"

"It's a guy thing," Kuruma grinned. "Most boys their age are like that."

"How old are you, Kuruma? Koenma said you were a youko, a fox demon, right? But you look human...Sorry, I'm being nosey, you don't have to tell me..." Keiko said blushing. Hiei had perked on this particular subject and was looking intently at Kuruma.

"No, it's ok. It's a long story though..." he warned.

"I don't mind," Keiko said eagerly.

"Ok then, years ago I was a youko. And a thief. I had just pulled off a particularly hard job and was quite proud of myself. However, when I reached the cover of forest..." Kuruma stopped, feeling a slight knot of fear rise again in his chest. Keiko reached across the table to gently squeeze his hand in encouragement. Kuruma squeezed it back gratefully.

"When I reached the forest I sensed spirit energy. It was a youko hunter. Youko hair, bones, tails, ears, etc. are often used in spells and charms. I was confident I had nothing to worry about but...he was good. I wasn't ready to die though. I escaped to the human world in spirit form and bonded with the soul of the unborn Shuuichi...I planned to stay with my 'mother' and 'father' only till I was ten, then...My mother, I... When I was eight or so she caught me as I fell from a stool then shielded me from falling plates. Her arms were cut and bleeding badly but...the first thing she did was ask me if I was ok. I had to call an ambulance and she insisted she'd be ok, that they should check me first. My parents were never around when I was a fox but my mother...To her I was more important then her own life…." Kuruma shook his head slightly. "I don't believe I'd ever experienced exactly what unconditional love was till then. I decided that day not to leave." He smiled at Keiko who squeezed his hands with a half smile, brushing away a tear.

"She sounds wonderful...I'd like to meet her sometime." Keiko said with a smile.

"I'd like that, I'm sure she would, too. Though she'd mark you as a potential candidate for her future daughter-in-law," Kuruma said with a laugh.

"My parents are the same way," Keiko smiled," it's only fair, since you're here. You and Hiei have already BEEN marked." Kuruma laughed and Hiei just raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Hey, Keiko!" Keiko's teeth gritted as Tomoe yelled for her.

"Duty calls," she muttered with an apologetic look.

Hiei remained silent, eyeing the boys. Keiko's father had disappeared into the back moments before to check his wife who hadn't felt well, and went upstairs to get some rest. Hiei had caught the exchange during Kuruma's tale. He watched the boys worriedly as Keiko rang up the teenagers' order and he didn't have to turn to know Kuruma's gaze was trained in the same direction.

"Thank you, please come again," Keiko chirped automatically. The smile most customers received from her how ever wasn't there.

"We might," Tomoe grinned wickedly, taking his change.

"Well," Keiko said with a sigh, sliding back into her seat, "I'm glad that's over..."

"I don't blame you," Kuruma smiled, glancing at his watch regretfully. "I have to go...Homework to finish before school tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Keiko, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Probably, If you're going to work with Yusuke, someone has to make sure he does his studies..." Keiko said with a smile.

"Really?" Kuruma laughed. Yes, Yusuke had struck him as a delinquent. He glanced at the silent Hiei who was watching the two of them intently.

"I'll walk with you," Hiei said suddenly. Kuruma nodded and bid Keiko farewell again. He and Hiei walked a moment in silence.

"You like her," Kuruma smirked softly as Hiei started slightly at his words.

"I don't know what you mean," Hiei said, looking away.

"I like her..." Kuruma said with a grin.

"What are you getting at fox?"

"Just thinking aloud..." Kuruma smiled.

"She loves the one called Yusuke," Hiei said after a moment.

"She thinks she does..." Kuruma corrected. "You heard her tonight, she's been best friends with him since they started school...She's probably never thought of being with anyone else..."

"What's your point?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What if we made her think about it?" Kuruma asked, eyes gleaming.

"And why would 'we' want to do such a thing?"

"She's intelligent, interesting, and certainly no push over...I've made it no secret I have an interest in you..." Green eyes twinkled as the fire demon looked away. "I think Keiko would be an interesting third..."

"You're certainly confident in your skills..." Hiei's deep voice was amused. "You have yet to seduce me or Keiko, Fox, don't count your chickens yet..."

"Confidence and skill are the way to acquire mates..." The redhead grinned. "Seduction is easy, Hiei, I could have you and Keiko with little effort." He ignored the glare from his companion, voice becoming serious. "But recent events have shown I need more then bed partners, I need people I can trust and rely on...I have family now."

"Trusting me is a mistake," Hiei warned.

"Perhaps, but I don't think so...I suppose we'll find out, hmmm? Until then, I do suggest a concentrated effort to at least get to know, Keiko...Whichever way things fall I want that girl on my side..."

"Kuruma! Hiei!" Keiko grinned at the two demons as they walked into the noodle shop.

"Hi, Keiko!" Kuruma smiled back at the brunette, Hiei glanced at her briefly and nodded.

"How's your vacation been, Kuruma?" Keiko asked, coming around the counter.

"Not bad, Hiei and I were going to the movies, we thought we'd stop and ask if you wanted to come..." Kuruma smiled at the sideways glances Hiei kept shooting Keiko, the last one had been hopeful.

"I'd love to! Give me a minute to tell my parents..." Keiko turned to get her father's attention.

Keiko hid her face in Hiei's cloak again, Kuruma grinned.

"Is it over?" Keiko whimpered.

"Yes, you're safe," Kuruma grinned.

Hiei smirked, watching the young human open one eye to check.

"They had to kill the bunny!" Keiko said, eyes big.

"Yes, but the rabbit was a fighter, they had to use the torch thing twice, then the cannon..." Hiei commented, trying not to smile.

"But...it was a bunny!"

"It was eating people," Kuruma pointed out as he too tried not to laugh at the teen's outrage.

"Only because they messed with her babies! It's allowed then, I think the bunnies should win!" Keiko defended, arms crossed.

The three of them were in a mostly empty monster movie, mostly empty because of the title, Kuruma guessed. "Attack of the Radioactive Rabbit" wasn't exactly appealing he supposed. Keiko was tucked between the two males, clutching one or the other at appropriate moments. Hiei, who'd never been to a movie, seemed to be enjoying himself. Kuruma suspected he also liked the way Keiko grabbed onto them.

"The movie's almost over, I don't see how the rabbit COULD win at this point..." Kuruma said, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth, though he too was rooting for the killer flop ear. Keiko looked thoughtful a moment.

"Well, she DID have babies, that means there has to be a father bunny around somewhere," she thought out loud. Kuruma blinked, she was right of course, why hadn't HE thought of that?

"She's right," Hiei agreed aloud with an approving nod.

"Maybe he'll show up and eat the men with guns!" Keiko said hopefully.

Kuruma snorted at the vengeful look Keiko was giving the men on screen. Smiling softly he decided that things were going well, Hiei seemed to be relaxing and Keiko was enjoying herself.

"That's the thing I've never liked about monster movies..." Keiko said absently, taking a handful of popcorn from the bag Kuruma was holding out to her. "Why do the monsters always have to loose? Sometimes I like the monster more then the hero..."

Kuruma just smiled, agreeing completely.


	3. A Job Offer

The park they settled in after the show wasn't crowded yet and Kuruma bought ice cream for them. Hiei was impressed with human sweets at least, and ate his cone silently, but happily. Keiko ate hers as she and Kuruma discussed why the film was not destined to be a hit and why the army men should have been eaten, with an occasional comment from Hiei on the matter. As Keiko was finishing the last of her cone the redhead lay back, smiling at the murmurs from the tree above them.

"Wanna climb?" He asked suddenly, sitting up with mischief glinting in his green eyes. Keiko and Hiei blinked, brought out of their discussion on ice cream flavors, and the fire demon raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it'll be fun..." The fox grinned.

"I don't think I could even make it to the first branch..." Keiko murmured, glad she'd worn pants.

"We'll help, hurry, before more people show up..." And then Kuruma was in the tree, nothing but a blur of motion signaling it. Hiei sighed.

"Stupid fox," He murmured, but there was a hint of affection in the tone. Smirking the fire demon followed, they both reached to grasp Keiko's arms and pull her into the first branches. From there, much to the demons' delight, the girl moved deftly higher, followed by the males who carefully tracked her.

They settled when they reached the higher branches; Keiko looped her arms over a limb at face level and laid her cheek on it, sitting on a sturdier branch, watching the squirrels in a nearby tree squeak at them. Kuruma lay on his stomach on a limb above her and Hiei was leaning with his back against the main trunk just to Keiko's side.

"I haven't done this in years, not since I broke my arm..." The brunette girl murmured. "Yusuke and I went climbing, I lost my grip and fell...we had to walk all the way back with my arm broken. He wouldn't go climbing with me after that..."

"You and Yusuke seem close..." Kuruma said smiling lightly.

"We are, or at least we were, we were best friends, now...I feel like he's pulling away from me..." Keiko sighed, eyes distant. Commotion below them made them look down. A small crowd seemed to be gathering. "I wonder what..."

The tree suddenly shook and Keiko yelped, wrapping her arms more tightly around the branch.

"I can cut this tree down just by punching it! Watch!" A gruff voice below started. Everything shook as the man hit the tree again.

"We have to get down," Kuruma muttered. He and Hiei looked at each other. The redhead swung down beside Keiko, Hiei was on her other side a moment later. "Let go, we've got you..." Keiko nodded and let go of the branch she'd been steadying herself on. A moment later she was flying upwards, both demons' arms around her waist. They landed just beyond the tree.

"He's going to hurt someone if he knocks that tree down, and if he's that strong..." Keiko started after she caught her breath.

"We'll take care of it," Hiei murmured drawing his sword. Kuruma nodded, a rose appeared in his fingers.

"Wait, it's too open here..." Keiko said, shaking herself off she stood. "I'll get him away from the park..." She didn't wait for their opinion and Kuruma smiled, looking amused.

"She won't accept anything but equality, this one..." The fox said absently, the rose went to seed again as Hiei re-sheathed his sword.

"Yes," Hiei agreed, watching the girl slip easily into the crowd. "She could be an impressive warrior." Keiko smiled at the hulky brute and talked to him in a non-stop stream of flattery. He turned, allowing himself to be led away by the young girl now on his arm.

"His spirit energy is demonic, I think we might have a possession on our hands..." The redhead murmured, keeping up by rooftop with their prey.

"We'll need to alert the Spirit World," Hiei said absently, but neither looked away from Keiko.

"Quite the charmer to have led him so far away..." Kuruma said absently, admiration in his tone as the city gave way to forest. "Koenma should hire her..."

"Now that we're out here, alone..." the man smiled at the young teen. She suddenly stepped away and back, catching a watch that fell into her hands from a tree.

"Call Koenma," Hiei said landing in front of her. She nodded, pressing a button on the watch; she'd sat in on the explanation of the device when they'd gotten them.

"Lord Koenma?" She said hesitantly. The small screen lit up and a confused looking baby face appeared.

"Keiko? What...?" The muscle man tossed Hiei aside and trees tangled around themselves to catch the fire demon as Kuruma attacked from behind.

"We...ummm...have a demon, or a possession or something, Hiei and Kuruma are trying to contain it..." She ducked bits of tree and looked up worriedly. "I think we're going to need a someone to transport him..."

"Hold on..." Koenma shuffled several piles and tossed something at the screen. "Catch." A length of golden rope fell into her arms. "This will separate the demon from the soul when you bind him...I'll get someone to you in just a moment..." The screen went dark. Keiko tucked the watch in her pocket.

"Right..." She watched the fight going on in the path before her and then looped the rope over her shoulder and ducked into the trees. She went unnoticed as the fight was progressing in earnest now. "Here goes nothing..." Jumping she grabbed the lowest branch and pulled herself into the branches, one of which extended just above the battle. When she was settled firmly in the tree's limbs she made a loop out of the golden rope. Sliding along the branch until she was just over the fight.

"Fools, I've been amassing spirit energy for weeks!" Both Hiei and Kuruma were tossed away again, though they landed easily, no worse for ware. They were older and if nothing else Kuruma was sure they would wear him down. A loop of gold suddenly fell over the muscular shoulders, falling to the demon's waist. It tightened immediately. The demon's image blurred and a man fell from the blur, leaving only a red skinned goat horned being with rippling muscles. It roared and yanked the rope.

"And I yell at Yusuke for not thinking..." the brunette muttered wrapping her wrist in the rope and her legs around the branch. The branch beneath her stopped bending and straightened, Kuruma had his hands against the trunk.

"Hiei! Hurry, the rope must be Spirit World made, it's not breaking, but Keiko will..." There was a blur of black and quick fingers relieved the human of her burden, tying the demon in the golden coils before he knew what was happening. Clapping made the three of them look up. An oar maiden and Koenma floated above them.

"Bravo!" Koenma said, waving the oar girl down to get the large demon. "You three worked very well as a team..." The branch Keiko sat on twisted and she slid down it to the ground. "But for my sake be careful, Yusuke'd have my head if you got hurt..."

"I'm not made of porcelain you know, and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing..." She crossed her arms and glared up at him. Hiei and Kuruma moved to stand on either side of her.

"You could have, but it's commendable that you didn't..." The little god looked at her very seriously for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, a watch appeared just in front of her and she caught it. "Here, so you won't have to keep borrowing Hiei's. I'd like to ask you to come on as at least an assistant Spirit World Detective, nothing dangerous if I can help it, some of it will be boring...but you've proved you can think clearly in odd situations and I could use that..."

"I accept," Keiko said seriously. There was a thoughtful pause. "Not that I can do anything as incredible as Hiei and Kuruma, but I'll help where I can..."


End file.
